The Ghostly Chatrooms
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny and the gang just chatting on chatboards. Humor promised. So R&R.
1. Danny and Tucker Have Issues

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: *bangs head on desk repeatedly*

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

VioletRose: Danny! You'll cause a concussion doing that! *puts brace on your head to prevent you from doing that*

SuperPDA: What's wrong, anyhow?

HalfAstronaut:...Skulker came and destroyed all my model rockets AGAIN. DX!!!

VioletRose: Aw...I'm sorry...*insert empathy here*

HalfAstronaut: Gee, thanks.

SuperPDA: Well, at least he hid some of your nerd-ness.

HalfAstronaut: You know, I could go ask Desiree to make him destroy YOUR nerdy PDA.

SuperPDA: *puts it away* DX But-a-but, I was going to marry Susan~!

VioletRose: Tucker, don't you remember the 'Susie' incident?

SuperPDA: It would be wrong of me to not get over her. Besides, she demands I make out with her every day.

HalfAstronaut: O_o;

VioletRose: O.O;

SuperPDA: What?! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH EXPRESSING TRUE LOVE PUBLICLY?!?!

HalfAstronaut:...There is when it happens to be an inanimate object...

VioletRose: What Danny said.

SuperPDA: *sputters* FINE! NEITHER OF YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING! SUSAN AND I WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged on_

Dontmesswithme101:...*reads above messages* O.o; Tucker has issues...And Danny, want me to hunt down Skulker for you?

HalfAstronaut: Naw, Skulk just had an attitude problem today...Mr. "I think I can catch the Ghost Boy if I destroy his stuff".

VioletRose:...Sure you aren't the one with issues, Danny?

Dontmesswithme101: Yeah, you seem awfully grumpy about just toy spaceships...

HalfAstronaut: *sputters* H-how can you say that...?!?! THAT'S IT. TUCKER AND I ARE GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THESE PROBLEMS BY OURSELVES!

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

VioletRose:...Both of them need help...I should go get Jazz to help. Bye.

_VioletRose has logged off_

Dontmesswithme101: Good idea...Oh wait, Skulker just flew by. Gonna get some revenge for Danny. Bye!

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged off_

**So, how was my first chapter of the 'Chatroom' fic? Good? Bad? I NEED TO KNOW THIS PEOPLE. R&R. And if you suggest a chat idea I like, I might post it.**_** ALSO, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**  
_


	2. Danny Finds Ghost Candy

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_Football4life has logged on_

_NinjaWman90 has logged on _

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged on_

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: OMG HI SAM TUCKER DASH MOM DAD VAL JAZZ!!!

Football4life:...Are you OK, Fenton...? Did a ghost do somethin'?

VioletRose: Oh no...This was NOT the work of a ghost.

SuperPDA: O-O

Dontmesswithme101: O-O

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: O-O

FudgieHunter4: What the...? Why are so hyper, Danny-Boy?

NinjaWman90: Danny, did you have any sugar today?

HalfAstronaut: I JUST HAD SOME GHOST CANDY AND BOY WAS IT GOOD!!!

SuperPDA: Dear gosh, Danny. Did the Frootloop NOT explain what happens when you eat Ghost Candy? Remember? Interacting with both the ghost and human side, with twice the sugar...?

HalfAstronaut: THAT REMINDS ME I GOTTA GO LOOK FOR MORE GHOST CANDY!

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: Danny, if you don't stop looking for some, I'll have to have Mom and Dad tie you down to a table in the lab until the sugar high wears off...

VioletRose: Do it now, please. All the caps are annoying me...

Football4life: Naw. I think this is kinda funny to see Fenton act all weird. I need to find more ghost candy to make him get all weird again. :D It's funny when the sugar interacts with both the ghost and human half.

Dontmesswithme101: Good gosh...Danny, sugar high or not, get the brick off the caps lock please. -_-'

HalfAstronaut: DASH IS LOOKING FOR GHOST CANDY? IF YOU FIND ANY CAN I HAVE IT?

Football4life: Gladly.

NinjaWman90: Oy vey. Jack, come help me tie Danny down in the lab...

FudgieHunter4: On it. The caps lock is giving me a headache. XP

_NinjaWman90 has logged off: To tie Danny down to a table until he gets off his sugar high_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off: To help Maddie tie down Danny to a table until he stops his sugar high_

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged off: To help mom and dad tie Danny down to a table. And to examine his mental state.  
_

HalfAstronaut: *(^!!! THEYRECOMINGOMGOMGOMG!!!

_HalfAstronaut's connection has been disconnected. Try again later._

Football4life: Darn it! They got him! It would've been fun to give him a sugar high, too...

VioletRose: Dash, trust me. You haven't seen what REALLY happens when Danny's on a sugar high.

SuperPDA: What Sam said. It's scary...

Football4life: Wussies. Can't be THAT bad...Football practice. Bye.

_Football4life has logged off_

VioletRose:...

SuperPDA:...

_VioletRose has logged off: To go make sure Danny doesn't get loose._

_SuperPDA has logged off: To also go make sure Danny doesn't get loose._

Dontmesswithme101:...All alone...

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged off: To go do stuff._

* * *

_Down in the Fenton's lab..._

"HEYGUYSCANIGOYET?!?!" Danny said hyperactively. He had eyes that quickly shifted in every direction, and he kept shaking back and forth as he was tied down to a table with the Fenton Ghost Fishing Line. His father shook his head. "Not 'til you're off your sugar high. No more ghost candy for you. It's now officially banned from the house and your mouth." Jack said firmly. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Plus, we don't think all that sugar's good for your human OR ghost half. You'll get a stomach from all that sugar." Maddie said, a tad amused. Danny frowned.

"BUTILIKEIT...!!!" He cried. Jazz groaned. "If you liked jumping off a cliff, would you do it?" She asked, annoyed.

"ACTUALLY YES 'CAUSE I HAVE GHOST POWERS AND I COULD FLY!!!" He shouted. Everyone groaned at Danny and left him be.

**I don't own DP. Plus the idea for Ghost Candy was from PhantomMouse1115's story "Challenge Response: Sugar".**

**It's funny. Go read it. Right now. Or else.**


	3. Tucker Finds Ghost Candy

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_Boxyboxlover has logged on_

Boxyboxlover: Haha! I have found a computer in a box, and now I will torture poor civilians!

_Football4life has logged on_

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged on_

_BookTitleHere32 has logged on_

LolzImaprincess4: OMG! SOMEONE CALL DANNY!

Football4life: OMGZ! *pulls out cellphone*

BookTitleHere32: THE HOUSE ON MANGO STREET! A ghost got a computer!

Boxyboxlover: Muahaha- wait, Danny Pha-

_Boxyboxlover's connection is broken. Please wait for a minute._

Football4life: Hah! I called Fenton, and he took care o' him.

LolzImaprincess4: YAYYYY DANNY! BEAT THE BOX GHOST'S BEHIND!

_Boxyboxlover has logged on_

Boxyboxlover: Hey guys, this is Danny. Sorry about the flying blue nuisance. -_-; I was taking a nap, too...I'll be sure to shake the thermos extra hard on the way home.

Football4life: Alright, Fenton! Sorry to wake you up. Later.

BookTitleHere32: Oh, good job...That was scary...

Boxyboxlover: Are you kidding? The Box Fhost's a wuss. He can't even cause a scratch...Lammmeee.

LolzImaprincess4: Really? o-o Lameee.

Boxyboxlover: Yeah, I know. I don't think he's too happy about me being on his account. BRB. Going to my house to ghost-zone this idiot and log on MY account.

_Boxyboxlover has logged off_

_Boxyboxlover's account has been self-frozen_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on  
_

HalfAstronaut: Hey guys! Hi Sam! Tuck! Just got rid of the Box Ghost...AGAIN. For the 100th time this week. I also set a new recond: .000001 seconds to beat him.

VioletRose: Dannnng, he didn't learn ANYTHING from Pandora, did he?

HalfAstronaut: Nope.

SuperPDA: OMGZ HAIIII! DANNY BEAT BOXY AGAIN THAT'S SO AWSOME HOW ARE YOU I LIKE MEATTTTTT!

LolzImaprincess4: O_o;

VioletRose: O__o;

HalfAstronaut: O___O;

_HalfAstronaut is away: Box Ghost escaped AGAIN. Brb._

Football4life: O____________________________________O;

BookTitleHere32: GRAPES OF WRATH, Mr. Foley! Why are you so hyper?!

SuperPDA: I FOUND SOME OF THAT GHOST CANDY DANNY GOT ALL HYPER OFF OF AND IT WAS GOOD DANNY WASNT LYING NOW I WANT MOREEEE!1!!11!1!!!11!

VioletRose: Augh. The caps burn my eyes. When Danny gets back, he needs to help me go tie up Tuck...

SuperPDA: *Climbs up to top of Mount Everest and starts chucking klondike cars at everyone while pounding chest*

LolzImaprincess4:...Klondike CARS? O-O

SuperPDA: YES. KLONDIKE CARRSSSS! *continues throwing them*

Football4life: *dodges multiple Klondike Cars* O-O; This is THE weirdest chatboard ever...And I need to find some of the ghost candy for myself...

BookTitleHere32: GREAT GATSBY! *dodges cars*

VioletRose: *grabs Klondike car and eats it* Yummy...*picks one up and throws it at Tucker*

SuperPDA: ONG! KLONDIKE CARRRR!!!

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: Hey, wha'd I miss?

Football4life: DANNY! HALP! DX!!!

LolzImaprincess4: DANNY! HELP! HE'S THROWING KLONDIKE CARS!

HalfAstronaut: O_____________________________________________________________________O; Klondike Cars? *reads above*

HalfAstronaut: What would you dooo~ What would you do for a KLONDIKE CAR?

VioletRose: A lot of things. JUST GET HIM OFF THE COMPUTER!

BookTitleHere32: I would tie him down, too...

HalfAstronaut: Alright, alright, fine...

_HalfAstronaut is away: Moving Tucker away from the computer._

SuperPDA: OMGZ HE'S COMI-

_SuperPDA's connection is broken. Try again later._

VioletRose: Phew...

BookTitleHere32: That was...Interesting...

Football4life: O-O Is my only comment...

LolzImaPrincess4:...Wow...

-----Tucker's Room----

"CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY! HEY DANNY DO YOU HAVE GHOOOOSTT CANDDYYYY?" Tucker shouted. His condition was about exact to Danny's when he ate the Ghost Candy. Danny shook his head.

"No, dude...You're staying here on the bed until your parents let you go. Bye." He said quickly as he left the room with a still-shouting Tucker after him.

Mr. and Mrs. Foley were waiting for him downstairs.

"I wouldn't let him go until the sugar rush's over...He'll have a bad headache after, just a warning." Danny said, putting a hand behind his neck.

Mr. Foley nodded. "He'll never get that 'Ghost Candy' ever again." He said. Danny smiled and flew out.

**_I don't own DP, Klondike Bars, 'The House on Mango Street', 'The Great Gatsby', or 'Grapes of Wrath'._**

**_Also, the idea of 'Ghost Candy' is by PhantomMouse1115 in one of her stories._**


	4. Technus Must Know What This Slang Means

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged on_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

_Techmasterwhosgroovy has logged on_

FudgieHunter4: Who are you, Techmaster?

HalfAstronaut: I already have an idea...

NinjaWoman90: Who?

Dontmesswithme101:???

Techmasterwhosgroovy: I am Technus! The hip, up-to-date one! And I just heard some slang, and I want to know what it means!

HalfAstronaut: Oh great, I was right. -_-' What do you want, Master-of-really-long-winded-speeches?

NinjaWoman90: AIIEEE! GHOST! *pulls out ecto-gun*

Techmasterwhosgroovy: I flew past some child's room, and I heard their parents say the word...

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: 'The Talk'. Can you tell me what that means?

FudgieHunter4: O.O

Dontmesswithme101: O.O

HalfAstronaut: O.O

Ninjawoman90: O.O

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: Due to all your disgusted faces, you know! Tell me!!

Ninjawoman90: Well, uh-

HalfAstronaut: Mom, save it...Technus...You should go ask your mom/dad...

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: Fine! I, Technus! Shall go ask my parents what that means!

_Techmasterwhoisgroovy has logged out_

FudgieHunter4:...Shouldn't he know already...?

Dontmesswithme101: Who knows...All we know is Technus is going to be scarred for life.

HalfAstronaut: Yep. I need to find a camera, so I can take a pic of his face when he hears this...

NinjaWoman90: Daniel Fenton! That's mean!

HalfAstonaut: Oh, finneee. Ruin a funny pic.

_Techmasterwhoisgroovy has logged in_

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: YOU HAVE ALL SCARRED ME FOR LIFE FOR MAKING ME LEARN AB-

_HalfAstronaut has logged out_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged out_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged out_

_Dontmesswithmehas101 has logged out_

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: Drat! They all left at the same time! They must not think I'm cool enough for them...*sob*

_Techmasterwhoisgroovy has logged out_

**Short chappie, I know. But review, please. I want to know if it's good. And I don't own DP!**


	5. Tucker Makes Out With His PDA

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_Football4life has logged on_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_BookTitleHere32 has logged on_

BookTitleHere32: Did either of you start on your assignments?

Football4life:...Yes...

BookTitleHere32: Good. Now, how about you Danny?

Football4life:...Fenton?

BookTitleHere32: I wonder where he i-

HalfAstronaut: Oh, sorry. _ Stupid ghost again.

Football4life: Kewl. Which one was it?

BookTitleHere32: And, did you start your assignment yet?

HalfAstronaut: Technus...The master of really long-winded speeches.

HalfAstronaut: And no, was about to a moment ago before Technus flew by the window. n_n'

Football4life: Wha'd he want?

HalfAstronaut: Read about an hour ago's chat...

_Football4life is away- looking at the previous chat_

_BookTitleHere32 is away- looking at previous chat_

Football4life: O.O

BookTitleHere32: O.O...

HalfAstronaut: Yeah, I know. He keeps trying to complain to me for scarring him for life. Eww. XP

BookTitleHere32: Yes, but you still need to start that assignment. Whether you actually want to read the magic that is_ To Kill A Mockingbird_ or not.

Football4life:...Dude...EWWW...

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_VioletRose is away- read above chat and wants to see last chat_

_SuperPDA is away- doing the same thing Sam is_

Football4life: XD Now I can't wait to see.

VioletRose: O.O

SuperPDA: O.O

HalfAstronaut: Tuck, don't be so disgusted. It's not liked YOU don't make out with your PDA every flippin' day...

SuperPDA:...It's not as wrong. DX Besides, I loooove Susan.

VioletRose: I can never look at Technus the same way EVER again...And Tuck, stop making out with your PDA.

Football4life: Foley makes out with his PDA? O-O;

BookTitleHere32: Mr. Foley, that's an unhealthy infatuation...

_BookTitleHere32 has logged out- have to go grade papers. Bye._

SuperPDA: *sputters* FINE! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS TRUE LOVE!

_SuperPDA has logged out_

HalfAstronaut: XDXD!!! Lol, I need to film Tuck doing that and put it on You-Tube...

VioletRose: Great idea! :D I got the camera~!

Football4life: I can upload it onto my computer! And Fenton can phase invisibly to film!

HalfAstronaut: Perfect! Sam, you come bring the camera. Dash, wait for us to come with the film.

Football4life: Great idea!

_Techmasterwhoisgroovy has logged on_

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: DANNY PHANTOM! I STILL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU FOR-

_Football4life has logged out_

_VioletRose has logged out_

_HalfAstronaut has logged out_

Techmasterwhoisgroovy: DARN! WELL, I, TECHNUS! WILL BOTHER THEM AT A LATER DATE SUITABLE FOR I AND THEM.

_Techmasterwhoisgroovy has logged out_

-------At Tucker's House--------

Danny floated, invisible in Tucker's room, filming him make out with his PDA. To make it even better, Tucker then oh-so-handsomely said "Ohhh, Susan...You complete me..." And Danny stiffled a laugh while flying to Dash's house.

-------At Dash's House-------

The trio laughed as the watched the video's popularity and comments skyrocket. Dash smiled. "Genius. And he'll never tell it was us..."

-------At Tucker's House------

Tucker watched in horror as he watched the video roll. It had 500,000 hits and 500 comments- all in one hour. Tucker stared, and wondered who could- and would- commit such a horrendous crime.

He looked at the author's name, which didn't help him. It was "Notnef, Terxab, dna Nosnam"

He raised his fists to the sky and cried "HOW COULD YOU, NOTNEF, TERXAB, DNA NOSNAM?!?!?!"

**I don't own DP, YouTube, or the book To Kill A Mockingbird. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Funniest Typo Of All Time

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

SuperPDA: How many farts did we have to do for tonight's assignment?

HalfAstronaut: ROFLMAO!!! XDXDXD!

VioletRose: LOL!

SuperPDA: What's so funny?

HalfAstronaut: Your typo...

SuperPDA:...*looks up at typo* O-O; Oops.

VioletRose: Lol...Tucker, there's 5 parts to our project...

HalfAstronaut: The parts can't fart...Each part of the project does not expel flatulence. If they do, they're probably overshadowed.

SuperPDA: Oh, shuttup already...

VioletRose: *snicker* I have to show this to-

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

VioletRose: Never mind...They can read for themselves.

NinjaWoman90: Best typo ever! As Danny would write, LOL!

FudgieHunter4: Funny! But now, I wonder if I can make a machine that makes ghosts produce flatulence...

HalfAstronaut: O_O

VioletRose: O_O

SuperPDA: O_______________________o

NinjaWoman90: I don't do this often, but...O_o

FudgieHunter4:...Or maybe not...Uhm...GTG...

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

NinjaWoman90:...Might as well keep an eye on Jack...

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

HalfAstronaut:.....................................................................................................

VioletRose:...Your dad has strannnggee ideas.

SuperPDA: Well, yeah...He hunts ghosts. Duh.

HalfAstronaut: Grr. Tucker...

SuperPDA: Well, I have to go to the defartment store now. Bye.

_SuperPDA has logged off_

HalfAstronaut:...Wow...He didn't even notice the NEXT typo. XD! SO posting this...

VioletRose: Lol. That's all I can say for this...Wait, Danny.

HalfAstronaut: What?

VioletRose: I have an idea...

----------------------OMG! NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL------------------------

Danny floated invisible behind Tucker as he started his project presentation. For each new part he introduced, Danny was to make a fart sound loudly.

"So, to star-" "PFTTTT" Danny made a sound with his hands. Tucker had a confused look as the class snickered at him, and he continued.

"Next-" 'PPFTTTTTTTTTTT!" Danny made an even louder fart sound. The class hardly concealed laughter.

"In the mid-" "!"

"Toward the en-" "PFTTTTT~!"

"And in conclus-" "!!!" Danny made it loudest for the grand finale. Everyone couldn't conceal laughter now, and they burst out, gasping for air at their laughs.

Tucker groaned and pulled out a soda. He allowed it to explode on Danny, who was then covered in the sticky brown liquid. The class laughed harder at the sight of Danny, and Danny couldn't help laughing as poor Tucker glared at him.

**I don't own DP!**


	7. Vlad And His Foiled Preperations

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_Masterfrootloop has logged on_

_HalfAstronaut has logged out_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on  
_

HalfAstronaut: VLAD!

VioletRose: VLAD!

SuperPDA:...How do u know it's Vlad?

HalfAstronaut: Look closely at the name...

Masterfrootloop: Muahaha! Daniel, I have come up with a plan to escape the G.I.W! And there's nothing you can do about it!

HalfAstronaut: n_n' Yeah I can. *picks up phone* Just finished calling them. You're in troubbblllllle!

Masterfrootloop: BUTTER BISCUITS! YOU RUINED MY PREPARATIONS, EXCELLENTLY NAMED...

Materfrootloop:...'Preparation H'!

VioletRose: LOL! XD!

SuperPDA: MEGALOL!

HalfAstronaut: LOLOLOLOLOL!

Masterfrootloop: What's so darn funny? I think my plan feels good to me, on the whole...

VioletRose: *dies from laughing*

HalfAstronaut: Yes, Vlad, it feels good...On the whole.

SuperPDA: EPIC LOL!

Masterfrootloop: What's so funny about feeling good on the whole?

HalfAstronaut: LOL...Nothing, Vlad. Nothing is wrong with feeling good on the whole.

VioletRose: Indeed...

SuperPDA: What Danny said...

Masterfrootloop: Yes, it DOES feel good on th-

_Masterfrootloop has been disconnected_

_Masterfrootloop has been self-frozen_

VioletRose: Lol! Now he can't use 'Preparation H' any longer.

SuperPDA: That poor, poor man.

HalfAstronaut: Funniest chatboard. Ever...

**I don't own Preperation H, Danny Phantom, or the movie series 'Austin Powers' (the joke was ripped off from that movie. XD!)**


	8. Danny In Denial

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged on_

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged on_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_Football4life has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: *phew*

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: What's up?

LolzImaprincess4: Aww, Danny! :3 What's up?

Football4life: ?

HalfAstronaut: JUST after I finished my H/W, Skulker decided to come and destroy my room AGAIN. DX

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: Is that what that banging was?!

HalfAstronaut: Yeah. O_o Wha'd you think was happening?

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2:...Nothing...

Football4life: o-o; That ghost bothers you a lot...

LolzImaprincess4: WHAT? SOMEONE'S TRYING TO HURT DANNY?! *Pulls out bazooka* NO ONE HURTS MY DANNY!

Football4life:...YOUR Danny? Paulina, Danny has a girl-

LolzImaprincess4: I CAN DREAM, OKAY?!

HalfAstronaut: O_o' I would say 'no comment', but that's a comment, soo...O_o

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: I think it's more annoying about what he's after...XP

Football4life: What's he want, anyways?

HalfAstronaut:...As disgusting as it sounds, my 'pelt'. Above his mantle. XP!

LolzImaprincess4: EWWWWWWW!!

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: I know that's what he's after, but still...EWW!

Football4life:...O_o...Eww...GROSS!

HalfAstonaut: Ugh. XP HE DESTROYED MY MODEL SPACESHIPS AGAIN, TOO!

Football4life: Oh, c'mon...Don't get like Foley does about his PDA.

LolzImaprincess4: Aww! But his model spaceships are cute! D:

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: Paulina, that's only 'cause you have a crush on him. And Danny, I'm disconnecting you so I can psycho-analyze you for such an obsession.

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut's connection has been disconnected_

Football4life: Lol poor Fenton.

LolzImaprincess4: IT'S NOT JUST CAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH! IT'S CAUSE SPACESHIPS ARE KEWL!

Football4life: Yeah, right, Paulina.

LolzImaprincess4: ARE TOO!

Football4life: ARE NOT!

LolzImaprincess4: ARE TOOOO!!!

Football4life: Bleh. I'd continue, but it's time for football practice. Bye.

_Football4life has logged off_

LolzImaprincess4: OWNED!

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged off_

-----In the Fenton's Living Room-----

"So, Danny, is there any REASON you like your toy space ships so much?" Jazz asked suspiciously. Jack and Maddie were situated next to her, across from an annoyed Danny.

"No, Jazz! It's just that they take a while to make! Gosh! AND THEY AREN'T TOYS! THEY'RE MODELS!" He shouted stubbornly. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie gave each other a silent eye-roll, and Jazz turned to Danny. "Thanks, Danny. That's all I need." "Good. Now leave me to make more, please." He said, annoyed. The three family members went down to the lab, and Jack shook his head.

"He's in denial." Jack said, a bit exasperated. "I know that, but right now I'm more worried about having to clean the room up..." Maddie said tiredly.

**I don't own DP! Review, please!**


	9. Vial of Medicine

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

NinjaWoman90: Hi Jack!

FudgieHunter4: Maddie! :D

NinjaWoman90: ^^; Poor Danny- at home right now with him sleeping soundly after being attacked three times last night. How's the convention?

FudgieHunter4: Greeaaattt! I get the right to show off my halfa-ghost son! And people get jealous! Of me! And, n_n...We should try to make some sort of ecto-shield that works overnight.

NinjaWoman90: You mean the one from when the Ghost King attacked?

FudgieHunter4: Heck yeah!

NinjaWoman90: *sigh* Jack, it didn't even cover the entire town...People ran under it for cover. How exactly do we plan on making one that doesn't use up so much electricity that won't cause a blackout in the city everyday?

FudgieHunter4: IDK...Suffering Spooks, I was that close to a breakthrough! DX!

NinjaWoman90: Lol, sorry Jack- Oh, wait. Danny's ghost sense went off, and now he's starting to wake up.

FudgieHunter4: Dang, don't let him go hunt it this time! T_T It concerns me he doesn't get enough sleep.

NinjaWoman90: I know- I strapped him to the bed, and now he's whining at me while I'm getting ready to go fight it. :D I'm going to change to his account so you can talk to him for a while- I let his hands be able to type from the bed.

FudgieHunter4: Great! Bye Maddie! GL!

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: DADDDD. Why must mom keep me from doing my job? XP!

FudgieHunter4: Hey Danny! 'Cause you need to rest. XP And, it's not just 'your' job. It's Maddie and I's. We're ghost hunters. Duuurrrr.

HalfAstronaut: XP! Just no more vials of that icky medicine again, please!

FudgieHunter4:...Uhm...Actually...*Shifty eyes*

HalfAstronaut:...$&*#...

FudgieHunter4: DANNY! Language!

HalfAstronaut: Sorry...Uhm, when are you getting home from the convention?

FudgieHunter4:............................

HalfAstronaut:...Oh dangz.

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

-------Outside the Fenton House-------

Maddie panted as she capped the ghost into the thermos, smiling at her work. She noticed Jack pulling up to the house in the G.A.V., and smiled at her as she jumped up to hug him. He smiled at her as she pulled away. He then went back to the G.A.V. and pulled out a lilac-colored liquid inside a vial. The liquid was odorless, but it sure as heck didn't look appetizing. Maddie turned her purple eyes back up to Jack and groaned.

"What's it for this time...?" "Uh, it allows more energy- so, if he's out at night fighting, he can fight without getting too tired. I made two- one for Dani as well. Here, you administer this one to Dani, I'll take this one to Danny." He said. Maddie mutely nodded as both ran inside, and up the stairs.

Danny was already dreading the vial, and he heard Dani shouting 'EWWWWWWW!!!' from her room. This couldn't be good.

Just as he finished the thought, Jack burst into the room with the vial, with a sympathetic look at Danny who simply groaned as Jack poured the vial's contents down his throat.

When he was done, Danny was released with a coughing and sneezing fit, and groaned as he was revived with a soda.

This time, it tasted like rotten gummi worms, moldy chocolate, octopus ink, and contents of a trash can all mixed together in one noxious drink...

**I'm so mean to Danny! I don't own DP!**


	10. TORTURE VLAD TIME

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_Football4life has logged on_

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: Ewie. XP

SuperPDA: What's up, Danny?

VioletRose: Is it Tucker's _Foley_ by Tucker Foley?

SuperPDA: HEY!!!

Football4life:...?

LolzImaprincess4: Ew! Gross things are yuckeh!

HalfAstronaut: My dad just got home from the convention, and he had another vial of medicine for me!!! XP!!!

VioletRose: *blarfs* Ew.

SuperPDA: Ewwwwww, even grosser than Dash's _Axe_ spray.

Football4life: Shove it, Foley. That's debatable. But ewwww...

LolzImaprincess4: XP! MEDICINE! ICKY!

HalfAstronaut: Yeah, I know...Blah. I'm bored. Anyone feel like torturing Vlad Masters?

LolzImaprincess4: YAYYYY KICK LOCO GUY'S BUTT!

SuperPDA: Kewl. I'll bring the Foley spray.

VioletRose: I got the poison ivy.

Football4life: I got the steel football. :D Let's go kick Mr. Master's stalking butt!

_Football4life has logged off_

_VioletRose has logged off_

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged off_

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

* * *

_In the G.I.W. Laboratories... _

Danny and co. flew invisibly, intangibly through the building, eventually finding their way to Vlad's room. Phasing in, the invisible teens smirked. Dash started by chucking his steel football, hitting Vlad on the head, who only saw a silver football come out of no where.

"WHAT THE-" He was interrupted a leaf of poison ivy smacking him in the face. He cried out as his face broke out into a rash. Then he was attack by a paper airplane, and Tucker sprayed the Foley spray.

"Ew...!" Vlad cried out in annoyance. "WHO'S THERE?!" He screamed. He only met a barbie doll thrown by Paulina at him. Vlad screamed in a high-pitched voice as the barbie landed on his lap, and to make it even better, it said in a robotic voice "Hi! I'm Barbie!"

The teens flew out, and burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot of Vlad.

**I don't own DP, Barbie, or Axe spray.**


	11. The Worst Movie In History

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_  
_VioletRose has logged on_  
_SuperPDA has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: So, what are we watching for movie night tonight?

VioletRose: IDK. Any suggestions?

SuperPDA: Star Wars?

HalfAstronaut: Seen it.

VioletRose: Seen it.

SuperPDA: *grumbles* Fine. Uh...Indiana Jones?

HalfAstronaut: Good, but just not in the mood today.

VioletRose: What he said.

SuperPDA: Ghost Busters? *snickers*

HalfAstronaut:...........

VioletRose:...........

SuperPDA: Fine. Uhh...Coraline?

HalfAstronaut: Hmm, possible.

VioletRose: Fine by me...

SuperPDA: Waitwaitwait. I KNOW THE PERFECT MOVIE.

VioletRose: What?

HalfAstronaut: What?

SuperPDA: It's a movie that I know both of you secretly love.

HalfAstronaut: EW! NO!

VioletRose: I will barf from the badness of it.

SuperPDA: You mean you don't want to see-

_JuneLuxray has logged on_

JuneLuxray: TUCKER. YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO POST THE NAME OF THE WORST MOVIE IN THE WORLD HERE.

SuperPDA: Who are you, anyhow?

HalfAstronaut: A ghost, maybe?

VioletRose: ?

JuneLuxray: No. Sadly, a pitiful human. But, I can log ALL of you off ALL at the same time if you even MENTION the name of that movie.

SuperPDA: You mean Happy Feet?

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_VioletRose has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

JuneLuxray: I warned 'im. Never mention that movie when I'm around.

_JuneLuxray has logged off_

* * *

**I warned him...He didn't listen. No, I did not kill them. I don't own Danny Phantom, Ghost Busters, Coraline, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and CERTAINLY NOT Happy Feet. *gags***

**I have nothing against those who like the movie. I just hate it.**


	12. The Altador Cup

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_Football4life has logged on_

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged on_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged on_

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: Wow, looks like everyone's on! (With the exception of Lancer) What are you all up to?

VioletRose: Practicing on Neopets for the Altador Cup.

SuperPDA: You joined again? O.o I joined after that whole incident when we got sent to neopia.

Football4life: Same here.

LolzImaprincess4: Yes! ^^

NinjaWoman90: Hm. I did just out of curiosity.

FudgieHunter4: I did. :D

Dontmesswithme101: Uh...I did, too...

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: Ditto.

HalfAstronaut: O.o That whole incident got all of you to join? I did, too...So what are your AC teams?

VioletRose: Darigan Citadel FTW.

SuperPDA: Virtupets.

Football4life: Tyrannia. So tough.

LolzImaprincess4: FAERIELAND!

NinjaWoman90: Shenkuu...FTW.

FudgieHunter4: Meridell.

Ilikelookingatyourbrain2: Brightvale.

Dontmesswithme101: Shenkuu...What about you, Danny?

HalfAstronaut: Kreludor. It PWNS.

_JuneLuxray has logged on_

JuneLuxray: SHENKUU FTW!

_JuneLuxray has logged off_

HalfAstronaut: Her again?

Football4life: Who was she?

VioletRose: Some girl who kicked us off the chat yesterday for talking about Happy Feet-

_VioletRose has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_Ilikelookingatyourbrain2 has logged off_

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged off_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

_LolzImaprincess4 has logged off_

_JuneLuxray has logged on_

JuneLuxray_: _You'd think they'd learn from yesterday...*shakes head*

_JuneLuxray has logged off_

**I don't own DP, Neopets, or Happy Feet. SHENKUU FTW FOR THE AC 2010! *cough* 'Kay, I'm done. To make more sense why they're all on, try reading my story, 'Strange World'. And they broke my rule AGAIN.**


	13. Danny Fails At Cooking

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: n_n *flops over*

SuperPDA: What's up, Danny?

HalfAstronaut: I just had a craving for chocolate...And saw a box of brownie mix plus a dirty pan. I washed the pan, but after twenty consecutive minutes of getting all the junk out, I'm now too tired to cook. XP

VioletRose: XD LOL. Well, it's not like you were that great a cook in the first place...

SuperPDA: Yuck. Don't you remember the time you tried to make scrambled eggs? One of the easiest recipes?

VioletRose: Yeah. It turned into rubbery, black yuck. It was too salty, too.

HalfAstronaut: DX At least I try! So maybe I'm not the BEST cook in the world...

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

NinjaWoman90: *reads above* Ack. Danny's TRIED to cook a few times...At least 99.999% of the time it turns into black gunk.

FudgieHunter4: In the 0.001 percent of the time, it was undercooked.

HalfAstronaut: Oh, come ON. I'm not THAT bad of a cook!

VioletRose:...

SuperPDA:...

NinjaWoman90:...

FudgieHunter4:...

HalfAstronaut: Well, at least I try! GAH! I'll prove it to you! I'll make those bro-

FudgieHunter4: NO!

NinjaWoman90: NO!

VioletRose: HEECCCCK NO.

SuperPDA: *barfs*

HalfAstronaut: DX! Why can't I try?

NinjaWoman90: Because, last time you tried, you nearly burnt the house down.

FudgieHunter4: And the fudge that came from it was yuck.

VioletRose: LOL. That was a funny incident. Danny burnt _water_...And managed to blacken the stovetop...Annnddd his apron and face...XD

SuperPDA: Dude, how do you even screw up that bad?

HalfAstronaut: IDK I JUST DO! DX! And, I still crave chocolate...Oh, wait. Ghost sense. BBL.

_HalfAstronaut has logged off- to go fight Spectra. AGAIN._

SuperPDA:...

VioletRose:...

FudgieHunter4:...

NinjaWoman90:...Let's go help him...

FudgieHunter4: Mmkay.

VioletRose: Alright.

SuperPDA: I don't have anything else better to do...At least Danny has ghost hunting skill.

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_VioletRose has logged off_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

_

* * *

_Danny smirked as he floated invisible in the living room. He saw his parents run out the door. Perfect. NOW he could prove his cooking skill...! Floating down and changing back to human, he silently thanked the fact that Jazz was at the library and Dani was asleep. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed an apron and began to cook...

* * *

Danny's parents opened the door, looking a bit confused. There was no ghost.

"Danny must've taken care of it already- what's the burning smell...?" Maddie asked, sniffing the air. Jack's nose curled, and then the smoke alarm sounded in the kitchen. Both dropping their weapons, the ran to the kitchen...And saw smoke arising out of the oven as a soot-covered Danny tried to open it, and, with oven mitts, quickly placed the glass pan full of black gunk into the sink, then quickly shoving the oven door closed, and turned to see his parents with mouths ajar at their son. Danny tried to meekly grin at them as they stared at him.

Maddie sighed and pointed upstairs to the shower, and Danny irritably trudged past them. Maddie and Jack groaned.

"Alright, Danny is OFFICIALLY banned from any cooking devices..." Maddie said, slapping a hand to her face. Jack nodded and went up to the smoking- dared he even call them- brownies. He covered his nose from the burnt smell he despised.

"Ugh. Smells like burning ghostly tar. So...What now?" He asked.

"This is what." Maddie said, approaching, making a gagging expression as she picked up the pan, and gestured for Jack to open the window to the front. Jack did so, and Maddie tried to throw them out of the pan...

...Until it appeared that they were stuck onto the pan. Maddie and Jack looked helpless.

"Danny's SO getting it for this..." Maddie muttered.

**I do not own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does! Poor Danny. XD He can't cook for his life.  
**


	14. Danny's In Kind Of Sort Of Trouble

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: XD Are you watching Family Guy right now?

SuperPDA: You know I am! XD Oh, dude, he's getting into a fight with the giant chicken again! Classic!

HalfAstronaut: Heck yeah. XDDD I love this show. Giggidy giggidy!

SuperPDA: Aw man! I was gonna say that! You said it first!

HalfAstronaut: :D PWN'D.

SuperPDA: Lol. IDK Why Sam doesn't like the show...

HalfAstronaut: IDK either. Lol. Poor Meg.

SuperPDA: I know. XD I would so go out with her if I could.

HalfAstronaut:...Really?

SuperPDA:...Well, maybe...

HalfAstronaut: *cackles*

_VioletRose has logged on_

SuperPDA: Oh, crap!

VioletRose: You guys are watching that humorless piece of crap?

HalfAstronaut: I think it's funny! DX!

SuperPDA: Can't we be left to watch what we think is funny in peace?

VioletRose: Blah...Just be thankful I'm not either of your parents. Do they even know you guys are watching Family Guy?

HalfAstronaut: No.

SuperPDA: No.

VioletRose: *sigh* Just be thankful I'm not a snitch. If you guys get busted, I don't know anything of it.

_VioletRose has logged off_

SuperPDA: Yesh, good thing my parents don't have accounts on here.

HalfAstronaut: Good thing my parents are working on a new invention.

SuperPDA: DUDE! Don't mention that! You'll nix our Family Guy watching luck!

HalfAstronaut: Pfft. No I won't.

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

SuperPDA: Told ya so, Danny! GTGBYE!

_SuperPDA has logged off_

HalfAstronaut: TRAITOR!

NinjaWoman90: O.o What are you guys talking about?

HalfAstronaut: NOTHING!

FudgieHunter4: Danny, when I was that age, when I denied something like that, I was more often than not lying.

HalfAstronaut: Uh...*searches mind*...We were...Talking abouttt...PBS. Yes. We were watching wholesome, educational T.V.

NinjaWoman90: Oh, PBS? That's fine, then.

FudgieHunter4: Always good to learn something! But first, just to be sure, we're gonna read your above messages...

HalfAstronaut: !

NinjaWoman90: *gasp*

FudgieHunter4: O.O;

HalfAstronaut: Someone spare me...

NinjaWoman90: Danny, you've been watching Family Guy?

HalfAstonaut:...Okay, yes I have! Gosh! Can't a guy watch his perverted humor in peace?

FudgieHunter4: No.

NinjaWoman90: No.

HalfAstonaut: T.T...Please?

NinjaWoman90: No.

FudgieHunter4: No.

HalfAstronaut: Oh, come on! If I'm a superheroic teenager who fights ghosts on a daily basis, can't he at least enjoy some little humor?

NinjaWoman90: I can think of a funnier show.

FudgieHunter4: I second that.

HalfAstronaut: T-T...

HalfAstronaut: Well, I'm not gonna get anywhere here. And since I'm too lazy to log off...Happy Feet!

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

-At FentonWorks...-

"DANNY! Come down here, please!" Jack shouted. Danny winced and began to trek down the staircase to the lab.

His parents were waiting with crossed arms. Danny withered a little under their gazes.

"Danny, what did we say about watching _Family Guy_?" Maddie asked. Danny groaned.

"Oh, come on! Have you guys even watched it before?" Danny asked. Maddie and Jack shared looks. He had them there. Looking back at Danny, Jack sighed.

"Alright, we'll try for a few minutes. We can properly judge whether or not it's appropriate." Jack said firmly. Danny nodded, a smile appearing on his face. His parents turned to a T.V. hanging from the wall of the lab, and (after searching for a few minutes) found the remote. Pressing a few buttons, the show was turned to_ Family Guy_.

They watched in silence for a few minutes, while Maddie and Jack tried not to laugh at some of the jokes. Danny could tell they were trying, and smirked.

"You guys are totally trying not to laugh!" He accused. Both shook their heads.

"N-no w-we're not!" Maddie claimed.

But finally, after some more jokes, they laughed. Danny smirked.

"Hah! You know it's funny!" He claimed. Maddie sighed.

"Admittedly, yes. If you don't tell anyone, and allow us to act shocked if we catch you in front of other people, we can let it slide for now." Maddie said with a wink. Danny nodded and ran back upstairs. Jack and Maddie were left watching the show curiously...

**I do not own Family Guy, PBS, Danny Phantom, or Happy Feet. I felt this chapter sucked, so I'm sorry if I made you vomit from the lameness of it.**


	15. A Writer On Ghost Candy Equals Disaster

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_JuneLuxray has logged on_

JuneLuxray:...

JuneLuxray: I IS PARCHED ON IDEAS FOR CHATROOM.

JuneLuxray: Guess what?

JuneLuxray: Chicken butt.

JuneLuxray: Did you lol?

JuneLuxray: I HOPE SO.

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged on_

Dontmesswithme101: O_O

Dontmesswithme101: Who are you?

JuneLuxray:...A WRITER.

Dontmesswithme101: Oh, great. Not another one.

JuneLuxray: D: DON'T YOU LUVVV ME?

Dontmesswithme101: No.

JuneLuxray: POO.

JuneLuxray:...TERRIBLE FLAMINGO FLAPPERS.

JuneLuxray: LOL RANDOM SENTENCE

Dontmesswithme101: O.o

Dontmesswithme101: I question the sanity of you.

JuneLuxray: LOLWUTAREYOUTALKINGABOUT.

JuneLuxray: IAMTHEMOSTSANE-ESTPERSON I KNOW. D:

Dontmesswithme101: Are you a ghost, by any chance? -stares-

JuneLuxray: Nu. I is a weak HUMAN.

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: Oh great. D:

HalfAstronaut: She's here.

JuneLuxray: :DDDD DAMN STRAIGHT I AM.

Dontmesswithme101: Who is she, anyhow?

HalfAstronaut: I'm not entirely sure. All I know is she logged us all out a few days ago for saying-

JuneLuxray: -GLAREGLAREGLAREGLARE-

HalfAstronaut:...DX

HalfAstronaut: How much sugar have you had tonight?

JuneLuxray: LOLOLOLOL I FOUND GHOST CANDY.

JuneLuxray: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!

JuneLuxray: HOLY SH- MY PARENTS ARE COMING TO MAKE ME GET OFF TILL I'M NOT ON SUGAR HIGH.

_JuneLuxray has logged off  
_

HalfAstronaut: O.o

Dontmesswithme101: O.o

HalfAstronaut: A writer on ghost candy.

HalfAstronaut: If she was here much longer, the world might've blown up.

Dontmesswithme101: Yep. Writers are scary enough as it is. Them being on ghost candy just spells disaster.

HalfAstronaut:...Happy Feet.

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

_Dontmesswithme101 has logged off_

**LOLIFOUNDGHOSTCANDYLOL.**

****

**-shot-**

**JuneLuxray is me. Sorry for the crappy chapter.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Happy Feet, or Pokemon. -prods penname-**


	16. Mary Sues Beware of Sam the Sue Slayer!

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

_VioletRose has logged on_

_SuperPDA has logged on_

SuperPDA: Hai guys. :D Whatcha up to?

VioletRose: Writing some poetry for the Skulk and Lurk contest.

HalfAstronaut: Reading some fanfiction. I'm astounded by some of the ones based off of us.

SuperPDA: Oh rly? Like what?

HalfAstronaut: Like, how's turning me into a dragon in some stories sound?

VioletRose: O.O

SuperPDA: O.O

HalfAstronaut: Ikr? And then there's some where I turn into a vampire...

VioletRose: XDDD Why is that funny to me?

SuperPDA: 'Cause you're morbid, Sam. O.o So, basically, do they turn you into a Twilight vampire that's all sparkleh?

HalfAstronaut: On occasion, yeah. XD Oh Lord, I'd be so embarrassed if my parents read some of the stories this writers soup up.

VioletRose: For example?

HalfAstronaut: Well, there's some where I get turned into a werewolf. Then there's some where I try drugs.

SuperPDA: Hugs not drugs!

HalfAstronaut: Yus. But air high fives are so much more sanitary.

VioletRose: D:

HalfAstronaut:...Except with Sam, of course. :D I prefer hugs with her. -virtual hug-

VioletRose: :3 D'aww.

VioletRose: -hug-

SuperPDA: Where's MY hug? D: I need more love.

HalfAstronaut: O_O Uhh...

HalfAstronaut: I love ya, dude, in a fraternal way, but must I give you a hug? D:

VioletRose: HUG HIM! HUG HIM!

SuperPDA: What she said. D: HUGGGG.

HalfAstronaut: XD Fine. -looks around- -guy hug-

HalfAstronaut: There. Happy?

SuperPDA: :3 Very much so.

VioletRose: XDDD Yay for guy hugs!

HalfAstronaut: Anyway...

HalfAstronaut: -continues reading some stories-

HalfAstronaut: Why do I keep getting turned into a cat?

VioletRose: XDDD IDK. But you'd be so cute as a kitteh.

SuperPDA: Because, dude. But I honestly feel that the froot loop would be more suitable as a cat.

HalfAstronaut: Ikr?

HalfAstronaut: n_n' It seems I'm the one who always gets turned into weird things.

SuperPDA: 'Cause you are Danny Phan-tom.

VioletRose: XDD

HalfAstronaut: O_O

HalfAstronaut: I think I'm gonna hurl...

VioletRose: Wha'd you come across now?

HalfAstonaut:...I don't even wanna say...

SuperPDA: -takes breath- -wheezes-

HalfAstronaut: Me...With...

VioletRose: ?

SuperPDA: ?

HalfAstronaut:...JAZZ.

VioletRose: O.O

SuperPDA: O.O

HalfAstronaut: Ikr?

HalfAstronaut: But nothing tops the dreaded SUES.

VioletRose: WHAT? DIE MARY SUES! BURN! GET AWAY FROM DANNY! HE'S MINE, BITCHES!

SuperPDA:...XDDD

HalfAstronaut: XDDD Beware, all Sues from Sam's wrath.

VioletRose: DAMN STRAIGHT THEY SHOULD FEAR ME.

VioletRose: -hisssssss- Gtg.

_VioletRose has logged off- to go mentally murder Mary-Sues._

SuperPDA: O.O

HalfAstronaut: O.O

SuperPDA:...I'm bored.

HalfAstronaut: Me too. Let's go to the Nasty Burger. And since I'm too lazy to log off again...HAPPY FEET!

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though. I have nothing against DxJ, I just wanted to stick it in here. And I am not singling out any stories. :D And yes, Tucker needs more lovin'. Hoped you liked it. I felt this chapter was kinda weak.**_  
_


	17. Pokepun Fun

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do not own any characters in the series. I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri does. I do not own any characters in the series.**

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_SuperPDA has logged on_

_HalfAstronaut has logged on_

HalfAstronaut: DUDE! :D

SuperPDA: DUDE!:D

SuperPDA: So what r u up to?

HalfAstronaut: Reading some 'Pokepuns'.

SuperPDA: XD Oh, I know those. Here's my own: "My cheese smells **Oddish.**"

HalfAstronaut: :D "**Machop**ped vegetables."

SuperPDA: Lul what?

HalfAstronaut: Ma...Chopped...Vegetables.

SuperPDA: XD Oh.

SuperPDA: "I** Seel**ed an envelope."

HalfAstronaut: EPIC.

HalfAstronaut: "I feel **Drowzee.**"

SuperPDA: Woo. "Danny has no **Chansey** in math."

HalfAstronaut: D: HAY. That's not very nice. My random pun: "I'm **Seaking** for something."

SuperPDA: :D I was kidddinnnggg! My pun: "A **Sunkern** ship."

HalfAstronaut: "Some kids do **Shroomish**."

SuperPDA: "Danny likes to **Smoochum** Sam."

HalfAstronaut: D: HAY.

SuperPDA: Hay is for horses. :P And you know it's true.

HalfAstronaut: T-T "Tucker likes **Gulpin** burgers."

SuperPDA: Can't deny that. "Someone is **Grumpig**."

_VioletRose has logged on_

VioletRose: O_O

SuperPDA: :D HAI SAM.

HalfAstronaut: :D HAI SAM.

VioletRose:...You two can be idiots.

HalfAstronaut: BUT I'M YOUR IDIOT. :D

SuperPDA: True fact, y'all.

VioletRose: XDD Yes, yes he is. I would talk, but I gtg. Bye!

_VioletRose has logged off_

SuperPDA: Chicks, man. Hey, dude?

HalfAstronaut: Ya?

SuperPDA: Let's go to the Nasty Burger and order everything with Pokepuns. Then let's walk around and tell random Pokepuns to people!

HalfAstronaut: HELL YA.

_SuperPDA has logged off_

_HalfAstronaut has logged off_


	18. Maddie and Jack Read Fanfiction

Danny: HalfAstronaut

Sam: VioletRose

Tucker: SuperPDA

Dash: Football4life

Paulina: LolzImaprincess4

Mr. Lancer: BookTitleHere32

Maddie: NinjaWoman90

Jack: FudgieHunter4

Valerie: Dontmesswithme101

Jazz: Ilikelookingatyourbrain2

* * *

_NinjaWoman90 has logged on_

_FudgieHunter4 has logged on_

NinjaWoman90: :D! Hi Jack!

FudgieHunter4: Hi Mads!

NinjaWoman90: So whatcha up to?

FudgieHunter4: Looking at Fanfiction dot net again at fanfictions.

NinjaWoman90: That creepy site? It's odd.

FudgieHunter4: Yeah, but you gotta admit, it's kinda funny- WHAT THE?

NinjaWoman90: ?

FudgieHunter4: I found a pairing of you with VLAD! GRR...

NinjaWoman90: EW. EW. EW. Jaccckkk, I would never really be with him. Ily. :DDD

FudgieHunter4: :3 That makes me feel better. Stupid Vlad. Tried to kill me and try to make Danny his...I can't believe I was ever friends with him.

NinjaWoman90: Who cares now? The G.I.W. have him...O_o;

FudgieHunter4: ?

NinjaWoman90: Oh, I went on FF too...And I found a story where Danny gets turned into a werewolf.

FudgieHunter4: O_O...

NinjaWoman90: XD There's more than one.

FudgieHunter4: Uh...

FudgieHunter4: Why does DANNY keep getting turned into weird things?

NinjaWoman90: Probably because he's the superhero. I find it kind of funny.

FudgieHunter4: Hmmph...

FudgieHunter4: Reading an AU...

FudgieHunter4: Kinda odd.

NinjaWoman90: XDDD JACCK. I FOUND THE BEST PAIRING EVER.

FudgieHunter4: ?

NinjaWoman90: YouxMe. :D

FudgieHunter4: X3

FudgieHunter4: Yay!

NinjaWoman90: Yeah. O.O Wooowww, look at all the Angst stories!

FudgieHunter4: O.O

FudgieHunter4: 'Character Death'...OMG! DANNY DIES!

NinjaWoman90: WHAT?

_FudgieHunter4 has logged off_

_NinjaWoman90 has logged off_

* * *

_In Danny's room..._

"Uhh...Guys...Is there any reason why you're hugging me so much?" Danny asked as his parents hugged him tightly. Maddie sniffled.

"N...No. We just...Felt like it." Maddie said, playing with his hair. Jack was also giving him a serious look.

"Now, Danny, you'd never do yourself in, would you?" He asked. His son raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, no." He said. "I'd rather NOT die at the age of fourteen, thanks." He said suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" Maddie planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, no reason." She said with a slightly relieved tone.

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I'm sorry for so much cuteness in this chapter.**


End file.
